Angels
by Acid Icecream
Summary: DeiHina:: Songfic to Angels by Within Temptation. ::DeiHina


Sparkling angel I believed

_Sparkling angel I believed_

_you were my savior in my time of need._

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_

_all the whispers, the warnings so clear._

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door._

_There's no escape now,_

_no mercy no more._

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_the smile when you tore me apart_

A pale, navy haired girl stood in the middle of a training grounds, tears falling down her cheeks. She looked up at the stars.

"Why?"

It was a simple question. One worded, but it was the ultimate question. It meant more than anything. She wished she were stronger, wished she were emotionless.

She had been blinded by love and faith. She cursed herself as people she loved looked at her with worry, pity, and the thing she hated most – disgust.

The tears made no sound as she looked out on the sky.

But nothing was going to change the fact that she had been used. Was still being used. Her usefulness was not out yet, not until she was skinny again.

She put her hand on the bulge in her stomach, and more tears fell.

"I hate you."

_You took my heart,_

_deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke your promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

"I wish you had really loved me like I loved you."

Her eyes closed and she let out a sob. "If I had been stronger…"

She could still remember his blonde hair, his blue eyes. He had reminded her so much of her past love, of her Naruto. If only she were not so easily deceived.

Her love had not been a lie. His had.

"He looked like an angel. If I had not been so blind…"

Her stomach bulged. She hated the life inside of it. It was part of him. If only it were not also part of her. She couldn't hate it.

Her eyes shimmered. "You were so unreasonable. I can't believed you didn't really love me." She screamed out to the sky. "I loved you! I loved you…"

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_your dark intentions, your feelings for me._

_Fallen angel, tell me why?_

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

He had used her. He never loved her.

Lusted? Maybe.

Why had he done it? What was the reason?

A hand rested on her shoulder.

"Neji-san."

"It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry."

More tears.

"…You know, shinobi never show feelings."

"Good thing I am no longer a shinobi."

"What a demon. The fool will die if he ever gets near you again. You realize that, right?"

"Iie. Not a demon. More like an angel."

He looked at her with calculating eyes. "Angel?"

"Hai."

He sighed.

I see the angels,

I'll lead them to your door

There's no escape now

No mercy no more

No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart

They stayed like that, cousin talking to cousin, friend to friend.

"Hinata?"

"Yes, nii-san?"

"You're safe here."

"I know."

She could still remember his smile. That cold, evil smile. She hated him so much. He was the one that killed her hopes and dreams. Broken her will.

More tears.

She was thankful that it was rain so that Neji would not be able to see them.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Fugaku-sama doesn't want you to be heir anymore."

"I know."

"Oh. You know that means you can be with Naruto now, right?"

She just sighed.

He looked at her and sighed too.

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they turn into real._

_You broke the promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Could have been forever._

_Now we have reached the end._

"Your spirit is broken."

She sighed again, this time in agreement

"Do you miss him?"

Again with the tears. She nodded.

He sighed, looking up at the stars with him.

She pointed at a star. It was dim and dull. "That one is ours. It used to be the brightest."

She choked back a sob, it escaped anyway.

He looked at her and hugged her.

"Neji-san."

"I missed my cousin, Hinata."

"I missed myself, Neji-san."

More tears.

"I'm leaving, Hinata."

"I know."

And with that, he was gone.

This world may have failed you,

It doesn't give you a reason why.

You could have chosen a different path in life.

She looked up at the rain-streaked sky.

"There was no reason…"

She sobbed again. I was wrenched from her throat and the tears came spilling out now.

"Gone."

Her cobalt hair waved in the sudden wind as the drizzle became a storm. Lighting cracked in the sky.

"I'll never forgive you."

Her pale eyes closed and she sank to the ground, head between her knees.

She sobbed because sobbing makes you feel better. She sobbed because she had no more hope. She sobbed because she still loved him.

The smile when you tore me apart.

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they turn into real._

_You broke the promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

"Congratulations! It's a girl!" Cooed the doctor.

Hinata looked at the blond-haired, white-eyed child in front of her. The small tongues on its hands waved as the doctor picked it up.

"She's beautiful." The doctor sighed.

"Yes."

Hinata looked at the spawn of the devil that sat in front of her. The child of the Angel she had loved.

"What are you going to name her?"

"Datenshi."

The doctor looked taken a back. "Fallen Angel?"

"Hai."

"Why would you name her that?"

Hinata didn't answer. She was too busy looking at the pair of sea-blue eyes staringat her.

"Naruto. Gomenasai."

"Hinata…" His fist clenched and he gritted his teeth. "Let's go home."

And so they did.

And neither of them noticed the pair of light blue eyes following them, following his child and its mother.

"Hinata," His voice said tauntingly "The baby belongs to me."

The explosion rocked all of Konoha.


End file.
